Première maison
by La Poupee Vaudou
Summary: Franky n'a jamais eu de vrai chez-lui. Alors il va remédier au problème: se construire une maison. Sa première maison.


Et oui encore un défi du **Forum de tous les Périls.** Cette fois, il s'agit de raconter une première fois pour quelque chose et concernant un personnage de One Piece. Pour ce défi, on m'a donné Première maison avec le personnage de Franky.

 **Cette histoire a été écrite sur une idée originale de KeepCalmAndWriteSomething et adaptée en français, avec son autorisation.**

* * *

Franky trainait encore dehors. Il fallait dire que le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus ciel n'avait pas vraiment d'endroit où aller. Mais son apprentissage auprès de Tom allait lui servir grandement. Comment ? Et bien vu qu'il n'avait pas de maison, le cyborg excentrique allait s'en construire une. Même si il n'avait pas le coup de main de son mentor, Franky savait qu'il pouvait le faire. De toute façon, personne ne pourrait le faire à sa place. Et puis, cela lui permettrait de s'exercer à la construction.

Pour Franky, une maison c'était, d'une certaine manière, l'âme d'une personne. Elle devait donc être personnelle car c'était un lieu intime avant tout. Il fallait s'y sentir à l'aise. Et donc la construire avec amour car c'était une chose primordiale pour être à l'aise de sentir l'amour et la chaleur d'un endroit. Il fallait aussi qu'elle possède un trait personnel offert par le constructeur pour ne pas ressembler à toutes les bâtisses. C'était comme un navire. Il fallait que ce soit unique.

Mais pour faire cette maison, il fallait du matériel. Et certainement pas venant du dépôt de Tom. Non, il devait trouver des matériaux autrement. Il alla donc récupérer des planches dans d'autres endroits de la ville et ce en toute légalité. Généralement, c'était des surplus des fabricants et aussi des tuiles abîmées qu'il réparaient durant ses pauses ainsi que divers morceaux de métal.

Cependant pour une bonne construction quelle qu'elle soit, il faut de la patience et du temps. Mais Franky en avait. Ce fut ainsi que sous le soleil brûlant, la pluie dégoulinante, la grêle douloureuse ou la neige glaçante que le jeune homme aux cheveux bleu ciel travaillait sans relâche. Il y passait tout son temps libre alors que d'autres le passait auprès de leur famille ou accoudés au comptoir d'un bar en sirotant une chope d'alcool.

\- Je me demande pourquoi ces types aiment autant l'alcool, soupira l'apprenti de Tom, le Cola c'est super mieux.

Telle était l'une de ses principales divagations pendant que son projet prenait forme petit à petit.

\- Je me demande quelle couleur je vis mettre sur les murs, continua le charpentier, du rouge ? Non c'est peut-être trop agressif. Du bleu ? C'est une couleur trop froide ça risque de provoquer un sentiment de malaise. Du vert ? Ouais pourquoi pas. Ou du jaune c'est la couleur de la joie en plus. Ou alors je prend du orange. Ah, c'est dur de décider ! Oh, je sais ! Je n'ai qu'à peindre le haut des murs en orange, faire une démarcation verte au milieu et faire le bas des murs en jaune. C'est une super idée !

C'était un choix un peu osé mais il collait avec le physique de son propriétaire: un choix loufoque. Mais qui bien fait peut donner un certain charme.

\- Bon, et pour les meubles, je vais essayer d'en dénicher des bleu ciel. Ça collera parfaitement avec l'intérieur et aussi un peu de rouge. Ce sera super parfait !

C'est ainsi qu'environ un an après avoir commencé la construction, Franky se tenait devant la porte brune d'une grande maison de bois peint en blanc avec un trait violet au centre de chaque mur. Le cyborg inspira un grand coup et ouvrit la porte qui donna immédiatement sur un grand espace de vie au murs tricolores, orange vert et violet, avec des meubles bleu ciel en dehors du canapé qui était rouge vif. Chaque pièce avait les mêmes couleurs mais selon un alignement différent. On avait comme pièce, un living room, une cuisine, des toilettes, une salle de bain et une chambre. Et le tout construit et aménagé par Franky.

C'était sa première construction seul mais aussi sa première maison. Le jeune homme s'affala dans son canapé avec sa bouteille de Cola. On était bien chez soi.


End file.
